


Broken Machines

by Zayeden



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Shakespearean Language, Utopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 14:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayeden/pseuds/Zayeden
Summary: In the future, Shion has rebuilt No.6 and Nezumi has somehow been reunited back with the white haired boy, but they cannot seem to keep their hands off of eachother.





	Broken Machines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fanfiction in a long time, I am sorry ahead of time about my grammar usage, but I do hope you enjoy.

Sometimes humans act like machines. Sometimes machines excel at tasks, others do not. Sometimes, those machines are broken but can have replaceable parts - others are not so lucky. Emotions are something that we shouldn’t always take seriously but they are something you shouldn’t take for granted. We all have joy, hatred and sadness but these things are just for humans to distract themselves from the world around them. Love however, that shouldn’t be considered an emotion, for it is an attachment to your soul.

That is needed in this place we call a  _ utopia.  _ It is what will keep us alive.

Shion, was the first human to teach him of such a silly thing, that is emotions. That is love. Preposterous, is what he thought but so much beauty lies within love. Love, which has no boundaries and limits. It is infinite. 

Can machines really do that?

Sometimes machines break away from the society that was created around them, to realize that they were being manipulated to cheat and kill. Blood stained circuits would make them short out and rust much quicker, but some of the lucky ones were able to break out of that system grid. We were able to be free and do whatever we please. 

It was hard, it still is hard to be able to make your own decisions without your circuits telling you that you only had one way of completing a task and one way only of living. Wiping your memory of the filth and grime that was built up over the years, is such an amazing feeling.

The emotions will overwhelm you at first, but you learn to grown skin and human flesh.

You learn to breath in the air for the first time since creation, or birth.

You can feel those things called emotions, or feelings. Sensations of all sorts. 

 

It had been a long time since No.6 had fallen and a long time where Nezumi and Shion has learned of those ‘emotions’. Throughout their entire journey, these emotions are what led them to where they are today.

The two happened to cross paths again, like they had meant to all along. It had been a wild ride from the beginning, Shion had been busy rebuilding No.6 from the ground up and Nezumi has been busy growing his knowledge of society, all the way back to his roots.

They’d spent so much time away from each other, that catching up was to be worlds away. 

“Nezumi.. Ne-nezumi!” A voice called out to him, surely this was a dream still. He was in those between stages of waking up and being asleep. Nezumi had found his way into the new No.6 to find Shion quietly, but not to actually meet him face to face. He always watched the white haired boy, he always made sure he was safe from a distance. That wasn’t what had happened, instead of Nezumi finding Shion, Shion had found him.

When he opened his eyes, they glistened with the tears from what had felt like a dream. White hair dangled in front of his face from above and his eyes widened.

He still didn’t speak, but Shion wasn’t having any of that. The boy lifted the rats arm and prodded around against his skin, “Your pulse is normal but your heart hasn’t stopped pounding. You seemed to be sweating profusely from a nightmare.” Shion was speaking fast and in a rush. "I was really hoping I wouldn't scare you or anything, I apologize for doing so," he bowed his head and continue to spurt on about things he was sorry about in that point of time. Nezumi seemed to get lost in the mumble, like he always had before. Nothing different. 

Nezumi’s lips remained closed, he was too busy staring at the sight before him. Slowly sitting up, his eyes scanned the boy in front of him. Shion had gotten taller, he was probably even taller than Nezumi now, his hair was long and looked like he had been trying to match the rats old hairstyle. Before he could even react to his own actions, he raised his hand to Shion’s face and caressed his soft cheek. The scar from long ago, still snaked around the white haired boys body as same as always. It had been awhile since Nezumi had actually seen Shion in person, he would only hear things through his mice. 

Nezumi himself had basically stayed the same, except he cut off his dark blue ponytail and now hair fell just to his ears. 

Shion was just as shocked to see Nezumi the way he was just as Nezumi was to see Shion. “I am here, Nezumi..” He had smiled as the other touched his face. He even leaned into the touch, he’d been aching to have Nezumi’s touch for such a long time.

“You found me..” Nezumi managed to say in a low whisper of disbelief.

Shion laughed softly and nodded, bringing his hand to touch Nezumi’s on his face. “I told you a long time ago that we would see each other again.”

He reacted by wrapping his arms around the white haired boy and holding him so tight in an embrace that eventually, Shion started coughing from the constriction. He let him go and replaced his hands, to Shion’s face and pulled him down to his face.

His mind was truly acting on it’s own by now and it was probably the lack of human touch from the past few years. 

Their lips connected, there was no goodnight or goodbye kisses anytime soon, this was greetings and loneliness of kisses. Shion didn’t even care, he knew what he was getting himself into as soon as he walked into the door. He really didn’t have a single care in the world, he’d been waiting for Nezumi for years with nothing but disappointment. Suddenly he shows up out of the blue and Shion doesn’t take a chance to hear ‘no’ for an answer. 

They didn’t just want each other, they needed each other. Right now, at this moment, they needed more and more.

Shion leaned into the kiss and let himself be consumed by the emotions and sensations that he had been holding back for so long. Their catching up was going to have to wait until later, much later.

Just the connection between their lips, sent chills down their spines and an electric current that magnetized the attraction between them. Nezumi pulled Shion’s body against his with a strong grip, he was so warm, so alive and in front of him. They fell back onto the bed behind them and the rat landed gently on top of Shion. 

There was a moment, where they locked eyes. Red eyes to silver eyes. There was zero lust in their eyes, but one hundred percent painful  _ need. _ No need for words to agree to what situation was happening, they just knew. 

The boy’s hips ground together in this position now and a soft whimper came from Shion’s throat. What felt like lightning, struck Nezumi’s groin area and he bit his own lip. He couldn’t even hold himself back in the slightest.

It had only been five minutes since they saw each other face to face but only five minutes were needed for that connection to ignite into fireworks. 

Nezumi had a low growl of dominance stick out of his throat and he slipped his tongue in between the others lips gently. Shion gladly parted them for the muscle to enter his mouth willingly. Sliding his tongue back against the others, he mewed softly. The pleasure was almost overwhelming, he hadn’t felt this way in such a long time.

Nezumi broke the kiss after a few minutes and looked down as Shion, hot breath spattered across their faces from the panting.

Shion’s face was red and sweat was already forming, he stroked his hand down the rats front half on top of him, “‘ _ Flesh stays no further reason; but rising by thy name. _ ’ Nezumi..” Shion quoted.

Their minds were blank with pure passion but that caught his attention. Nezumi’s eyes widened, “You’ve been keeping up your study of Shakespeare, hm?” He smirked and his lips started to devour their way down the scar across the white haired boy’s neck his knee slipped between the others legs and pressed against the small bulge below him. Shion gasped accordingly. 

“Ah, tis speakth thy truth..” He leaned down further into the other’s ear and licked the lobe gently. In a deeper voice he took a breath and whispered just one simple thing, “Shion..” With that whisper, he cupped Shion's groin again in his hand, feeling it slowly grow in size just through his pants. "I missed you too.." Nezumi groaned and forced his lips back onto the other's already bruising ones. 


End file.
